Of Gods and Death
by Rei-chan689
Summary: Do Gods Die?" It was this question that set off a chain of events in which a young Uchiha contemplates his past. Questions lead to chaos and an answer is uncovered in the end.


**Hello people! This is my first one shot and the idea for this came randomly during a rainy night as I was trying to sleep. Somehow all my ideas come when it rains. Anyways, I hope you like this since it's my first time writing something like this, but I thought I should try writing for as many genres as I can. Please review and tell me what you think. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Nothing I say!!!! (Cries in corner of gloom…)**

* * *

**Of Gods and Death**

_"Do gods die?"_

_It was that moment and question that had in some strange way set off a chain of events in the young mind of __Itachi__Uchiha__. This was unknown even to him and as he looked at his younger brother he was unwittingly searching for an answer to his inquiry. __It was strange to think that such a question could come from a child as young as __Sasuke__, but then again, he had probably heard something from someone else that had made him curious. He smiled and poked him in the forehead as he often did. _

_"I'll tell you later."_

_Sasuke__ pouted and gave his brother a slight glare before smirking and running off to train like he always did. __Itachi__ watched as the small boy left and sighed._

It was funny how life had a tendency to make you forget about things only to reminding you of them in the most unexpected situations. And so it happened that years after hearing that question Itachi found himself thinking about it while being caught in a very unusual and unfavorable situation. As to what this situation was is relatively insignificant at this time. Still, he had to stop and admire the irony of the situation as well as the simple complexity of it all. It amused him to no end to think of how such a simple question had turned into what was perhaps the most meaningful thing at that moment.

He thought back to the countless times in which he had thought of how to reply to such a strange inquiry even though he knew very well he would most likely never get the chance to answer. Unfortunately he had never gotten quite the right answer as his thoughts had almost always been interrupted by some unwanted order or opponent. He sometimes considered it a curse the way he was never allowed to think for long without his thoughts being scattered. But such was the life of a shinobi and he had gotten somewhat used to it by now, although every now and then he felt particularly homicidal as he was disturbed time after time.

He blamed Kisame as it was the nin from Kirigakure that most often disturbed him even though he had to hold some amount of gratitude as the older man proved to be a very effective partner and always did as he was told without much complains. But now he was straying from his thoughts once again and he was annoyed with his weak mind as it wandered between ideas and memories.

Memories, he had never really liked those. They bothered him. Contrary to popular belief he was not as heartless as people thought and so when an event from the past just happened to pass through his mind it made him think of things, some things he didn't really want to think of, but his mind was as strong as his body and it would not give up. And so it was that many a night he would look out at nothing in particular as Kisame slept nearby and just focus on the images flowing trough his mind because even as he cursed these short periods of time he was relieved to know that he wasn't as empty as he sometimes thought he was.

Even as he thought that maybe he wasn't just another incomplete person much like most shinobi were, he knew he was rather broken inside and sometimes, even those small cracks that often went unnoticed would sting and hurt and would leave him alone in his mind to deal with the torment. But enough about those pointless thoughts of self pity, there was a question that needed to be answered.

As he stared into nothing in particular as he often did, especially now that his sight was deteriorating, he thought of what to say. How could he respond to the three words that had had so much meaning to him and yet meant nothing at all now that there was nothing left? For as he sat there he realized that there was nothing left for him and maybe the one thought that kept him sane at that moment of realization was that there had never been anything for him in the first place. Even in his youth when everyone looked up at him with wide eyes filled with reverence towards what they considered a god in the making, he knew that there was nothing left for him. Nothing but pointless missions, a life full of meaningless ideals to uphold. It was all sickening to him, the way people revered him and despised him at the same time. Even his father loathed him, although he had never said it himself, he knew it was true. He was the 'bridge connecting the family to the village' or as he saw it, the last hope for his pitiful clan.

He remembered thinking how pathetic his clan looked as they desperately hung on to the last thread of hope they had after having outlived their usefulness. Unfortunately, their last hope had been him, and so he had been stripped of his freedom and denied any chance of walking his own path. It was because of this that he had decided to kill his clan and regain what he had lost, but the price had been too high.

As he thought back to the time during which he had been nothing more than a tool he was able to recall the resentment he felt at that time. It was rather comical to think that during that point in time he had once wished to die. It was true that the great Itachi Uchiha had once viewed death as the only escape, no, as the only way back to what had been denied to him. Regrettably, it was not so easy to escape, even when the answer was a so simple mainly because Itachi Uchiha was above all a creature of pride and as such he could not bring himself to just let himself die as a way out and neither could he bring himself to an end as his honor would not remain intact. And so he had arrived at the only sensible solution. He had to wait for a worthy opponent.

Now, it was well known that Itachi Uchiha was not a very humorous person and yet the irony did not escape him. Had he been able to smile at this time he would have and yet he restrained himself. For it was at this moment in which his ramblings had led him to the answer that he had been searching for. It was so simple and yet so complex as he knew the hidden meaning of such an answer.

It was at this time that his younger brother who was currently hiding behind his throne declared that he would like to ask him a question. Itachi would have laughed had it not been for the sword piercing his chest as the timing could not have been better for he finally realized what it was that Sasuke had wanted to know all those years ago and he had realized what he was. He watched as the youngest Uchiha appeared in front of him and Itachi Raised his hand and poked him on his forehead like he had done all those years ago.

"Foolish brother, only a god can kill another god."

And as his hand fell to his side he couldn't help but admire the way time seemed to slow down and the way Sasuke seemed to just stand there caught between anger and surprise and he himself would soon be caught between times. He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness in which he was free to roam and think for all eternity. He was finally freed from his hollow life. It was a fitting end to a God who had lived among mortals and who had suffered from those lowly creatures who had corrupted him to a point past hopelessness and despair.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys liked it and please review. Sayonara! **


End file.
